


Enough

by Star_damage



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No proofreading, One Shot, Short, literally just fluff, then just posted it, wrote it in chemistry class
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27880833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_damage/pseuds/Star_damage
Summary: Kara goes to Maggie on a bad day, and they get bonding time because they really don't get a relationship in the show.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	Enough

**Author's Note:**

> I really did write this during chemistry class and post it without proofreading anything, so it's really short and probably has many errors. (sorry) (please don't come for me)

Maggie was collapsed on Alex’s couch. She’d had such a shitty day at work, there was a new white boy rookie at her precinct, and of course he thought he knew better than her. God, she had wished she could punch her coworkers in the face without getting fired so many times in her life.

Suddenly, she heard a knock on the door. She sighed, did she really have to get up? Remembering what had happened to Alex, she grabbed her gun before walking over and cracking the door open.

“Kara?” She put the gun down.

Kara looked up. Her eyes were puffy and red, and she was trembling with her arms wrapped around herself.

Maggie realized what was happening. She had seen it before of course, when she was with Alex, but Alex wasn’t here now.

“Kara,” she said, softer, “Can I touch you?”

Kara nodded once. Maggie grabbed her hands and led her into the apartment and sat her on the couch.

“I’m gonna call Alex, ok? She’s gonna come and be with you.” Maggie reached to grab her phone.

“No,” Kara whispered.

“What?”

“I don’t want Alex.” Kara swallowed. “I want you.”

Maggie’s breath caught in her throat. She had to bite down on her lip to keep from crying. She had spent most of her life feeling unwanted by everyone until Alex. But she had to keep it together for Kara’s sake.

She wrapped Kara in a hug and held her there as Kara broke down in tears.

“I’m not gonna ask if you’re ok, cause that’s a stupid question,” Kara smiled faintly. “But if you wanna talk…”

Kara shuddered.

“Ok, no talking then.” Kara looked gratefully up at her and then started crying again. She curled into Maggie, who stroked her hair and sat with her. And that was enough.  
Much later, when Kara had fallen asleep in Maggie’s arms and Maggie had let silent tears crawl down her face, Alex walked in.

“Maggie, I--” She turned around and saw Maggie shaking her head with a finger to her lips. She glanced down and saw Kara, asleep.

She clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from letting out a sob. How many times had she been exactly where Maggie was. Alex was the only person that Kara had come to on the bad days since they were kids.

Kara sat up immediately. “Alex?”

Maggie put a hand on her shoulder. “She’s ok Little Danvers.”

Alex nodded. 

Kara smiled. “I needed time with my other sister.”

This set Maggie off too. It had been so long since she had a family. “God Little Danvers, you gotta warn me before that.”

Kara finally laughed at everyone crying in front of her. She went to hug Alex and whispered “She’s a good one Alex. Never let her go.”

Alex smiled wetly. “I won’t.”

Kara let go and Alex walked over to Maggie and kissed her hard, while Kara fake gagged at them.

“Shut up Kara!” “Come on Little Danvers!” They both yelled at the same time.

“Come on! I’m hungry,” Kara whined.

“Fine! We’ll order takeout because I don’t trust your sister with the kitchen and I’m too tired for this shit.”

“Hey!” Alex complained, and Kara and Maggie burst out laughing.

“Your battle with the smoke detector continues another day Alex,” Maggie giggled.

Alex, mock offended before, finally broke down in laughter too.

And all three of them knew that no matter what happened next, they would have each other.


End file.
